29 Months
by MissDevon
Summary: 29 months ago, Ana was forced to make a decision that separated her and Christian and changed the course of their lives. Can they now deal with the consequences and make it together or will the fact that they were apart longer than they were together keep them from achieving their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**29 Months**

Cursing under her breathe, the dark haired woman grabbed for her wallet and pulled out her last twenty to pay for the gas as she took her debit card back from the attendant, cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had been playing a game of chance by filling it up this afternoon anyway, but with her son traveling with her she hated taking the chance of going below half a tank. As the attendant took the money she let out her breathe and let her head fall against the steering wheel. "You only have a couple of days until pay day. You can live on whatever is at home. You have enough milk and things for the baby, even if you don't eat…" she reminded herself as the attendant handed her a receipt. Forcing a smile onto her lips, she sat up and started the mile and a half drive to her apartment as she mentally did an inventory of her fridge and cabinets, wondering absently if she had any of her emergency supply of soup in the storage unit in her classroom and protein bars in her desk or if she had given them all away to coworkers or students…. "Well it really doesn't matter. You can go without a meal or two, but you have milk and cereal at home. Yogurt. A couple of bananas. Your son won't go hungry. Not ever," she mentally reprimanded herself.

Swallowing back tears, she pulled into her parking space and looked up at the apartment building. It wasn't the best place to live, but it was what she could afford and it was kept clean and safe. For her that was all that mattered- that and her son's needs. Those she always met; even before her own. The toddler had new clothes, books, a few toys, and _always_ food. She would gladly skip meals to make sure he had the things he needed. She bought her clothes at the Goodwill- although a few towns over to avoid running into students or their parents- and slept on a mattress on the floor so that he could have a new one, but this was what it had to be right now. She had made her choice twenty-nine months ago and she had to live with it.

She had done what she believed was right, but had lost the life she had been living as a result. At first she had believed she could reclaim it- but time was a fickle thing, and as more time went by she gave up on having the life she had dreamed of.

A life that seemed more and more like a fairy tale as each day went by.

She only wished her son didn't have to pay the price. She could accept the step down in social class now that she was living as a single parent, but wished that he didn't have to live without the things that his father could so easily provide.

But that was a road not taken.  
She had to trudge down the path she had chosen and do the best she could.  
Usually, things weren't so tight, but the doctor's appointments for a respiratory infection, for him, and the medications to cure it as well as the repairs for her car coming at the same time as the payment for daycare was what caused her to be cutting things so close this week. A paycheck away from losing it all was her reality, and her son her priority.

Shaking away the distracting thoughts, she smiled back at her son who was chattering away before she slid out of the car and moved to gather her things as two of her students came up the drive. "Hey Ms. Bennett, need a hand?" the taller boy, who also lived in the complex, asked as his cohort absently bounced a basketball.

"Which assignment are you having trouble with?" she asked on a sigh as she pulled her over loaded book bag over her left shoulder and slammed the rear driver's side door with her hip.

"Miss…" he sighed, then at her raised eyebrow laughed. "I know… usually we have- what's that term you gave us? Umm… ulterior motives, but this time I really just want to do something nice for you."

"Yeah Miss, you the only one who really gives a damn about any of us," the other boy shrugged. "We want to help. You shouldn't be walking up the stairs with the little man and all the crap you have to carry. We got ya," he put in as he caught the ball on the rebound and placed it onto his hip. "So you gonna let us help you or what?"

"Sure, and I won't even correct your language or grammar," she teased tiredly as she handed off the book bag to the first boy and rounded the car to get her son. "You guys are very sweet to do this," she commented as she unstrapped the toddler from his car seat and then placed him on the ground while grabbing his bag from the floorboard.

"Ah miss… don't let everyone know. You'll ruin our image!"

Throwing her hair back she giggled as she slammed the door and locked up her car. "Our secret," she replied as she watched her son toddle over towards them. "BALL!" he said excitedly.

"That's right little man, we'll play upstairs," the ball's holder promised as he put his hand down for a low five, laughing as the little pudgy hand slapped his.

Biting her lip, she smiled tiredly as she scooped up her son. Some good things had come out of her circumstances, she reminded herself. She never would have ended up teaching HS English and being someone these tough kids could count on- and she knew that many of her students went without a lot more than she ever did.

Squaring her shoulders she reminded herself that if they could survive daily on the one meal they were served at school then she could survive a few days on only one. Half-heartedly, she listened to the conversation the boys carried on as she trudged up the stairs and rooted with her free hand in her pocket for her keys. Upon the group hitting the landing, she placed her son down; knowing at least one of the boys would take his hand to lead him to her door as she moved onto her purse to search for her missing keys.

"Ummm… Miss?" she heard one of the boys ask as he stopped short in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked as she snagged her keys and started to look up.

"I think you have company," he finished warily as her eyes shot up and to the area near her door.  
At the sight of the two men standing there she stopped short and dropped her keys in recognition, causing the boys to go on the alert as the younger of the two men waiting leveled off of the wall.

Swallowing hard, she bent down to pick up her keys as he made his way over to them, the boys closing in around her, causing the man to show the closest he ever did to amusement at their protectiveness.

"Miss Bennett?"

"It's ok, David," she sighed as she straightened up and looked into the face of her husband's head of security. "Hello, Taylor, it's been awhile," she acknowledged as she pushed her hair back.

"Yes, Ma'am. It has," he said simply. "Sorry to surprise you like this, but we… well things have changed."

"Have they now?" Ana wondered as she watched Carrick's eyes go from her to her son. Shaking her head, she turned to the two boys with her. "David do you think you two to take Ted to your apartment for a little bit?"

"You sure you want us to leave Miss?" Mikal asked taking Taylor's measure.

"They don't have to leave if you're not comfortable," he suggested.

Sighing, Ana looked down at Teddy and then at the two teenagers who were willing to take on the very formidable Jason Taylor out of loyalty to her. "Boys, how about you watch him in my place. Keep him busy while I handle my guests?"

"Sure Miss. Promised the little man we'd play with the ball anyway, right kid?" Mikal asked causing Teddy to laugh as the teen pushed the ball towards him.

"BALL! PLAY!" he said as he wobbled on his feet.

"Let's go," Mikal said with a tilt of his head towards David who smiled back as they ambled with Teddy towards their teacher's apartment.

"Still encouraging loyalty in those around you," Taylor remarked as he took Ted's bag from Ana and fell into step with her.

"Don't start, they're good kids," she remarked with a roll of her eyes as the boys eyed Carrick.

"Was just stating a fact, Ma'am. Nice to see you."

"No offense, Taylor but why are you two here?" she asked as she came up to the door and juggled her bag as she unlocked her door, throwing a glance at the boys who were a few feet away rolling the ball back and fought with a chortling Teddy.

"I'd prefer to discuss this inside," Carrick put in seriously, causing Ana to roll her eyes: "Of course you would."

Carrick sighed as he wiped a hand tiredly down his face: "Ana we're here to take you home," he said as soothingly as possible.

Shaking her head, Ana turned her back to him and walked into her apartment, her shoulders falling as she looked around the apartment, wondering what they would think. "Why even bother coming…" she muttered tiredly as she felt Teddy run into her. Sighing, she looked down at the little boy who looked back at her with her eyes set in his father's face.

Taylor looked to Carrick who seemed shocked by her reaction. "Gail packed some food for the trip. Why don't you come down to the car with me so we can get it?" he suggested.

"I don't…" Ana started as Teddy pulled on the edge of her top. "Momma 'ungry." Closing her eyes against encroaching tears, she rubbed her son's head. "Ok, Momma will make something," she said then looked pass Taylor and her father-in-law and two her two students. "Can you guys keep an eye on Ted?'

"You sure you don't want one of us to go and help your guests bring stuff up?" Mikal asked.

"His ulterior motive is he wants to talk to me," she told the boy with a shake of her head. "Ted's favorite book is on his bed. Practice your oral reading skills, will you. He doesn't like monotone," she added in a conspirator grin as Ted started to fuss. "'ungry Momma. Now!"

Carrick chuckled slightly: "he sounds like Christian, Ana."

"What…." David started.

"Mr. Grey here is Ted's grandfather. Ted's father used to always call me Ana… it's short for my middle name," she got out quickly while glaring at Carrick for his slip. "He said Jane was too plain for me," she then looked down at her son. "Momma's going to go get you something to eat. OK?"

"Kay," Ted sighed as he clung to her leg. "Me play ball with Id?"

"David and Mikal will play with you inside. They're even going to read to you."

"Sory… Sory NOW!"

"Go get your book then," she said and he rushed off.

"Ok, Taylor. Let's have that talk…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christian stood in his closet as he methodically went through his clothes, deciding which items would remain and those which would be moved as he let his mind wonder.  
It had been 29 months since he had lost his family and been plunged into a life with no meaning.

Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and moved to put the pieces of jewelry that would remain behind into their proper places, his hands brushing reverently over the cufflinks that Ana had given him as a wedding present. That was then, he reminded himself as he fingered his wedding band, only half aware that it was still placed on the wrong hand. He was now on the brink of getting both her and their child back- reclaiming his life.

If it had been up to him, he wouldn't be here now.  
No, he'd be the one waiting on her doorstep to tell her that their nightmare was over.  
He'd be holding her in his arms.  
He'd be the one to bring them back.

But his mother and Flynn had thought it to be too much.  
The incompetents in charge of her safety had refused to allow it- as if his showing up now that it was ending it would cause problems…. But he had agreed not to chance it this time.  
The last time he had been this close to getting them back it had backfired.  
They had arrived too late and the agent in charge had thought allowing to him to think his child had died was proper encouragement to get him out of the way.  
That agent's badge now acted as one of his paperweights.

Shaking away the dismal thoughts, he decided it was time to focus on the future.  
He had things to set up.  
Clothes, books, and furniture to move.  
A house to get ready and turn into a home.

Life would start again….

* * *

Ana watched Taylor wearily as they walked down the stairs and towards is rental car. "What no Audi?" she asked tensely.

"It's a rental," he replied with a shrug as he looked at her. "Go ahead and ask what you want to."

"Why you two? Why not him? Doesn't he… you heard our fight that last night in the apartment… does he still feel that way?" she asked as she wrapped a strand of hair around one of her fingers.

Taylor shook his head: "Flynn and Dr. Grey thought it would be better if he waited in Seattle for your return."

"You're really giving me that line?" she asked. "If he wanted…"

"Find, my contact told me that if he was coming it would take us almost another month to get you and your son home. He pissed off quite a few people the last two years."

Ana looked down at her hands: "does he know about Teddy then?"

Taylor exhaled and looked out at the horizon: "in a way."

"What does that mean?"

"We found you once. He was relentless. He was sure that you two could disappear with your child somewhere- that the money would buy you time and security and new identities till everything was over.  
He even almost had me convinced…"

"I would've known if… he wouldn't have just found me and not…" she shook her head.

"We were a couple hours too late according to your neighbor. Christian stayed in the car.  
Sawyer and I talked to the man- what the agent who moved you allowed him to tell us…" he shook her head.

"The day after Teddy was born?" Ana wondered as she leaned onto the car for support. "They moved us so quickly that I knew something wasn't right…"

Taylor sighed and looked towards her: "they told us that there were complications."

"There had been. They had to do an emergency C-section and there was a lot of bleeding…."

"Ana, they made it sound like the baby- at the least- didn't make it.  
Sawyer cleaned out the house and I took Christian- he destroyed a hotel room that night," he said as Ana held back a cry with her hand as tears ran down her cheek. "He wouldn't believe it.  
It took all my contacts and Carrick's to find out you and your baby were both alive.

They were pissed we had tracked you down and wanted Christian to realize the extent of what could go wrong."

"I used to dream that he'd find us. Be there when I had Teddy… I thought that some way he'd find a way to go around them… then I just stopped dreaming and hoping," she admitted as she looked around her. "I had to be pragmatic. Put Teddy first. Do whatever I had to so that he would be safe and healthy…"

"Looks like you've done a good job."

Ana let out a harsh laugh: "wait to you see the inside of the apartment," she said as she pushed away from the car's frame. "Let's get the food you told me about. Teddy is as moody as Christian when it comes to food… and frankly there isn't much up there right now."

"Ma'am?"

"Car repairs. Daycare. Upper respiratory infection and antibiotics… I would've made it to next payday somehow," she said squaring her shoulders. "He's never gone hungry, Taylor. I can't take pride in many things anymore, but I can in that."

Taylor only nodded as he started to pull things from the trunk. He quietly handed her a picnic basket and grabbed two duffle bags, at her raised eyebrow he smirked: "Gail sent some of your old things and well… I'll be acting as your CPO."

"We'll argue about that later," she sighed as she headed to the stairs.

"Yeah, you seem to have replaced me and Sawyer with younger models," he said gruffly earning a slight laugh from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christian stood staring out of the window his hands in his pockets as he rocked from his heels to his toes and back again. "What do you want me to say, Flynn? Should I not be excited that I'm getting my family back?" he asked crossly.

"No one is saying that you shouldn't be excited, I'm just trying to make you look at things realistically. You and Ana are not going to be able to jump right back into the relationship that you two had 29 months ago," Flynn replied calmly from his seat behind his desk.

"And why shouldn't we be able to?" Christian asked.

"For one thing there is a child to consider now."

"I know that," Christian sighed as he became ridgid. "Don't you think I know that? That it doesn't bother me that I have lost two years with my son. That I don't even know what his name is?" he asked as his poster lost its ridgidness and he leaned his head against the glass pane. "But I am so thankful to know that he is with her."

"I remember those appointments when you weren't sure."

"Wasn't sure?" Christian demanded as he spun around. "Don't you mean when they flat out lied to me and told me my child was dead and made me think that Ana wasn't far behind them? When they wouldn't let me go to her to be with her to grieve and…" he exhaled sharply. "Those weeks were agony. And why? Because I almost got to them? I almost got to see my wife have my son. To be there with her and hold her. To take them away somewhere so we could be a family till this ended. We could've done, it Flynn. Less than two years hiding on some island somewhere disconnected from the world…"

"You wouldn't have been able to give up control of GEH for that long."

"For Ana I would've. I could do anything for her."

"Then why was following the agents orders so hard for you?" Flynn wondered. "They were there to keep her safe."

"And us apart."

"Christian…"

"It wasn't what she signed up for Flynn. They lied. She was supposed to testify against Hyde on the charges of what he did to her. Then it was the sexual assaults added. The lists of the assistants… and you know Ana; she had to be one of them. Had to show her support. Add her name. I went along, because how could I not? I had to support my wife… but then it became the sex trafficking and they started backing out. But not my wife, no, not Ana.  
She had to help those other women.  
We fought that last night.  
Did I ever tell you that?" he asked as he approached the desk and picked up a paperweight absently weighing it in his hand before putting it down and going to sit in his usual seat. "I wanted her to back out since they wouldn't let me go with her. Wouldn't let us at least spend the time she'd be in Seattle together. And she wouldn't back down. She went to bed in the guest room. I remember playing the piano late into the night and she came and sat with me on the bench and just leaned her head on my shoulder and I… I clasped her to me and just cried into her hair. I couldn't lose her but I couldn't hold onto her either.  
She was like the ether and fading faster and faster.  
We didn't talk, just went up to bed and held each other till we had no choice but to get up and get dress and leave. No breakfast, just holding onto what moments we could. Even with that I can't remember if I told her I loved her or goodbye. I know I kissed her forehead as she went into court because the Paps were around and it was supposed to be normal.  
She testified.  
We left.  
We drove and met the agents and she got out of the car and smile sadly at me.  
We didn't want to let go of the other's hand, I remember that.  
Holding on as long as we could, letting our fingers linger as long as they could as they took her away. Her eyes over her shoulders on mine…  
Then the stories they put out.  
The job out of town.  
The new life…" he shook his head as he looked down at his hand and the ring: "the divorce papers… A life barely begun and the death kill rung in the court of public opinion.  
Even me on those stupid dates with those insipid friends of my sister's to prove it all," he looked up at Flynn, swallowing back the lump in his throat: "but that's over now. We get back what we lost."

"Do you really think it will be that simple?"

"I can hope can't I?"

Flynn shook his head: "What do you really see happening?"

"I don't know," Christian admitted running his hands through his hair: "Part of me is afraid she won't want to come back. That's the reason I wanted to go to her so bad. I have this dream of her seeing me and running into my arms. I don't know where the baby is… although he's not quite a baby any more is he? He'll be walking and talking by now…"

"Why wouldn't she come back?"

"We said a lot of things that night, and I'm not there to get her. What if she thinks I don't want her? That I don't love her enough? That I'm back to being the man I was before and just sent Taylor and my Dad to get her because I couldn't be bothered?"

"And you think Taylor or Carrick would let her go on thinking that?"

"If she told them that was what she was thinking."

"OK, what else?"

"My son isn't going to know me, and I don't know how to be a father… not really. I mean I have had my mom teach me things since she and my dad know the truth, but it's not the same. What if he's afraid of me?"

"He'll get to know you. Overcome it."

"What if he…" Christian shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. "What if he doesn't? Or doesn't like me? I can't just buy his love, and even if I could Ana wouldn't let me," he said, slightly perturbed.

Flynn smiled slightly: "Christian, it might take time, but you will forge a good relationship with him. I'm sure Ana will see to that. There are things you can do with him…"

"I know… I bought lots of books for him. Some of my favorites from when I moved in with my parents and I got ones Ray said were Ana's and one's mom recommended. I bought things I would've loved to have when I was little. A train set. Boats. I figured we can play and imagine things together. I don't know… maybe it's stupid."

"You don't need expensive things."

"It's more about the time. I know. I've spoken to my parents and Ray. I just want him to have the things I didn't when I was his age.  
I can afford to give him whatever he wants, but within reason. I'm sure Ana will keep me in check.  
I want him happy and healthy.  
I want to make him smile and laugh.  
I want to hear him call me daddy…" he admitted as he got to his feet and started to pace.

"And what about Ana?"

"I want what we had.  
I know that's impossible.  
We can't go back…" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "A part of me feels like something is broken now, but still… I have to have her. She's my life.  
My heart.  
My light.  
I hate to say it but I have to find a way to forgive her for what she choose to do- no that's not right.  
It's her leaving me that I blame her for.  
It's always been my biggest fear when it came to her; that I wouldn't be what she wanted and needed and my monsters would be too much for her to handle. But it was another monster that took her away and now she's coming back and all I want is to love her again and keep her locked away from the world," he turned. "The control is going to be an issue.  
There's going to be a lot of issues aren't there because we aren't on the same page.  
She's had a different life and I've lived essentially the one I lived while we were dating. I've been stagnant while she's had different experiences. That's the stuff you're talking about, right?"

"Yes," Flynn admitted. "You're both going to need time to rebuild your relationship."

Christian collapsed onto the couch: "but what about wanting the intimacy? Is that… I mean…"

"If you two are comfortable with that part there's nothing wrong with it being a factor from the beginning. That has always been a strong component of your relationship; you just have to be sure it's not the only thing you're building it on."

Christian nodded: "I want her in my arms again, even if it's just to hold her. I won't feel complete until she is," he admitted and then thought of something. "I wanted her to meet me at the new house. I wanted her to see that I had finished it for her. Elliot never understood why I continued with construction, but I actually did a lot of the interior with my mom's help. And Ray and I did a lot of the work on the baby's room…"

"It might be overwhelming for her…"

"It's all overwhelming," Christian admitted as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. Inhaling he sat up straight. "I did another nursery at Escala. It was based on the one she had at the house we almost found her at… maybe we should meet there. Would you mind…?"

"I'll be there. Just tell me when."

"I'll let you know when my Dad or Taylor lets me know," Christian said as he got to his feet and crossed to shake hands with Flynn. "Thanks."

"You came to most of the conclusions yourself."

Christian shrugged: "you'll help both of us though, right? We can make it through this if we want to? It doesn't matter that we've been a part longer than we were together if we work at it and really want to be together right?"

"If you both want it and work at it, it might not matter."

"Might not?"

"I can't say for certain, Christian. You are both different people and until I meet with Ana, but I would like to believe that it will work that the two of you will be together. There just are no guarantees."


End file.
